


glorious & terrible

by mikochan_noda



Series: おかえり [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Canon Divergence, Evisceration, Gen, Kidnapping, Violence, What-if Scenario during the Scarlet Spring Gaiden, You don't anger Sakura, you just don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: "Let her go, and I will forget this. I swear there will be no vengeance."But Shin smirks at her, for vengeance is what he seeks."Your husband will not come," he says as he opens Sarada's left eye, "if I do not send him a message."





	glorious & terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sun-summoning](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sun-summoning).



> requested by [sun-summoning](sun-summoning.tumblr.com): _"please!" sakura pleads. shin touches her unconscious daughter's face, her eyes, and his loyal clones hold sakura down. "please, she is my daughter. my only child. please!" she continues fighting as one blade runs through her forearm and into the ground. "let her go and i will forget this. i swear there will be no vengeance." but shin smirks at her for vengeance is what he seeks. "your husband will not come," he says as he opens sarada's left eye, "if i do not send him a message."_

( _”please!”_ )

the world is warm, covered in a quilt of wildflowers, wrapping her in the softest wool. her nose is filled with the scent of fragrant herbs and damp earth. home, she thinks, burrowing her head further on the comfort of her mother’s lap.

( _”please, she is my only daughter!”_ )

 _sa-chan_ , they croon, warped in a ripple of strings, a mishmash of sounds that recreates a familiar voice. it titillates as she ignores its call. _sa-chan_

(” _my only child, please!_ ”)

 _sleep,_ gentle fingers sweep over her brow, brushing the tumble of dark hair. away from her face. sleep

feather-like touches linger at the curve of her cheek, then a finger digs hard on the hollow of her nose. the thumb makes it way to the dip of her eyelid, before it curls into a claw, and sinks in.

sarada opens her mouth to scream, but it wasn’t her voice that she hears.

* * *

_Three times._

Her ruined forearm crackles - conducting electricity to his paralyzed body. She rearranges his neural synapses in unpredictable patterns in every second, and increasing the sensitivity of his pain receptors.

Shin clinically watches the way torn layers of her arm form before his gaze, 

Veins. Marrow. Bones

 _Three times_ , her voice is guttural and hissing, I _said please._

Tendons. Muscle. Fascia

_I granted you mercy_

Adipose. Subdermis. Skin

* * *

Sarada shrieks in pain when the _genjutsu_ breaks.

“Shh, Sa-chan.“ Sakura croons to her sobbing child, who had fitfully slept at the crook of her elbow. A glowing hand was pressed firmly against the bleeding left socket, while she brushed her lips against that little, sweaty brow of her daughter - who gasped, as if suffocating from the very air she breathed.

Sarada had never been afraid of her mother - even when she had broken down houses to the ground, and broke open people apart with a mere touch.

Mama is _mama;_ sweet, kind, lovely; tenderness and tempest rolled into one.

But she had never seen her like this: ashen-white face painted in swathes of rust-red, rose hair streaked with blood and viscera. the four-pointed star on her forehead had inverted its lilac shade, into a hundred of criss-crossing streams of seals all over her skin.

Her mother blocks the sight of her abductors within her imprisoning arms.

But she saw _it._

three ripped legs, with ankles that shouldn’t be bent like that,

Rolling heads, scattered limbs - _the clones,_ she thinks - All strewn across the floor ,

The vomit begins to burn on the back of her throat, tasting the bile in her mouth.

 _Kami, kami,_ she wanted to hurl; the air is heated, and she could still smell the burning flesh.

Mama bows over her, shielding her even more from the horrible field behind her embrace. She can see the a white & red pearl, glowing bright in the hollow of her palm.

An eye…

( _is that my…?_ )

stares back at her within the cage of her fingers.

Those same gentle fingers that used to poke her forehead in affection, are now dipped in crimson.

“Sa-chan,”

Frightened, Sarada turns her gaze to that bright green, wet with tears - the only anchor she only has in this mad, mad world.

“Close your eyes, Sa-chan.”

“I-i…! Mama!”  
  
_The last time she closed her eyes–!_

“Shh, I’m here. Don’t worry.” She clung frantically on her Mama’s ( _mama,_ mama, _mama_ ) shirt, listening to her shaking voice, the familiar chakra seeping on her skin as the throbbing on her temples dull.

“When you wake up, Papa’s going to be here.”

“I’ll see him?”

“Yes, you’ll see him..” the green glow almost blinds her. “You’ll be perfectly fine.”

“Then…?”

“We go home.”

* * *

(in the end, shin-san delivered a different message)

 _now_ ,

the largest eye is slowly scooped out, like a succulent plum, eviscerated from the clusters of whirling red irises on his cranium, before she gives it a satisfying squeeze.

(the world has never witnessed this, )

uchiha sakura smiles, with those deceivingly doe eyes staring back at him - promising violent carnage.

_ask me three times._

( the wrath of an uchiha mother )

**Author's Note:**

> posted in tumblr last [06222015](http://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/122101008945/please-sakura-pleads-shin-touches-her)  
> updated in ao3 **06122017**


End file.
